What Makes You Can Break You- A Sonamy Story
by scythe's seranade
Summary: My first Fanfiction... Ever! Amy is tansported to the darkside of Mobius. She must fight her way back, to save everyone she knows from being blown to bits? And if she even makes it back, will Amy and the gang be able to win the impending war? Or will they die trying? And there's a catch. There's always a catch. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My First Fanfiction Ever! The whole thing is already written, just needs some editing. Will be fully posted within the next few days.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic the Hegdehog, Sega, or any Sonic-related character. If I did, there would be a movie with romance and Sonic and Amy would be married by now.

Chapter 1

10 years ago:

It was a bright and sunny day, and Amy was sitting in her room. There was a note on her bed.

" What's this?" she asked aloud. She opened it, and read:

"Dear Amy, I have something important to tell you. Meet me at the border to the darkside in 1 hour. -Sonic "Maybe sonic wants me to be his girlfriend!" Amy screamed.

Ever since they were little, Amy was madly in love with sonic, even though he often ran away from her, she still remained hopeful, that one day sonic would appreciate her. Still, for the past few day she was beginning to lose faith in him, because when sonic had finally agreed to go on a date with her, he never showed. Amy had cried for 3 hours, and still no apology. Sonic was amy's life, and it seemed that he just didn't care about her anymore.

Sometimes, she would go to her friends for help. They consisted of rouge the bat, blaze the cat, cream the rabbit, Maria the hedgehog, shadow their hedgehog, silver the hedgehog, knuckles the enchenida, and tails the fox. They were also sonic's friends, and they hung out alot. That as until sonic found out he was a prince, and heir to the throne of möbius. Currently, he was a prince, and a world renown hero.

"Better get ready to meet Sonic later!" Amy exclaimed.

"But why would sonic want me to meet his near the darkside?" She wondered. "must be something special" she assured herself.

1 hour later...

"I'm here! Amy exclaimed with delight when she reached the border.

"Sonic?" she asked again.

"hohohohohoho!" the unmistakeable laughter of none other than doctor ivo eggman came from the sky, where Amy saw him in his hovercraft.

"what did you do to my sonic?!" Amy yelled.

"Nothing." eggman said calmly from his hovercraft. "I'm the one who invited you here.

" Why..." Amy stammered.

"Because. I want to offer you a deal. I placed a bomb in each of your friend's home, and If you don't want your pesky little Sonic blown to pieces, I suggest you step into the transporter. You have 10 seconds to decide." The doctor (not really) orders.

10... 9... "I guess I owe it to all of my friends... They've been there for me... And saved me countless times..."

8... 7... 6... "even if they've been horrible to me for the past month..."

5... 4... 3... " I can't leave them hanging... Not after all we've been though together"

... 2.." I love sonic and every one too much... They took me into the freedom fighters... Me... A lowly orphan that sonic saved..."

1!

"Times up! See ya pesky little pinky!" eggman smirked as he pushed Amy into the teleporter.

" I love you sonic..." Amy whispered as she was sent to the coldness of the darkside.

Ta Da! My first fanfiction. It's strange, I know. Tell me what you think! No flames, alright?

See ya! Please review? -Twila


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Twila here. Here's chapter 2, edited.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic the Hegdehog, Sega, or any Sonic-related character. 

Here we go!

Chapter 2-

( still in past )

"Rouge, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked, running up to the bat as she was on sitting on a park bench.

"After you broke her heart, no." Rouge replied with an irritated voice.

"I was going to apologize..." Sonic said.

"Oh right, the prince gets to do what ever he wants and doesn't care that SOMEONE was crying for 3 hours when her date never shows. Sound familiar?!" Rouge shouted.

"I know..." Sonic said as he stared at the ground.

"love Amy... You all know already... But I can't tell her... I'm just too scared..." sonic said, in somewhat a helpless voice.

"Of what? Amy saying no when you ask her to be your girlfriend? Don't be ridiculous. Amy LOVES you already. Sheesh. If you want to find her, she's probably at her house." The jewel theif finally spoke.

"Thanks rouge." Sonic called as he ran to amy's house at full speed.

"Amy you home?" Sonic called as he knocked on the door. No answer.  
Then sonic discovered the door was unlocked.

"That's strange. Amy always locks the door" sonic wondered aloud. Sonic searched her house, but still no Amy. He was beginning to get worried.

"Where is she"? Sonic wondered.

After a day, no one had seen Amy, they began to search. Cream and Blaze made posters, Tails and Rouge went flying to try to find Spot Amy, Shadow, Silver and Maria tried to track down any of amy's relatives, Knuckles went to the police, and Sonic ran across Möbius to try and find the pink hedgehog. A year passed, with no sign of her. Reluctantly, they gave up. They had a small memorial for Amy at her house, and then continued with their lives, a piece missing from their hearts.

It's been 10 years in Möbius since Amy went missing. Sonic had recently become King, Knuckles becoming the Mobian army general, Rouge a top GUN agent, Shadow being Rouge's partner (also a top GUN agent), Maria an astronomer, Tails a pilot, engineer, and inventor, Cream the royal gardener, Blaze the Mystic Ruins Guardian, and Silver a time traveler (occasionally bringing back souvenieers).

Everyone is happy, except for one. (It's sonic for those who are confused)

Later on, Knuckles married Rouge, and moved into a house contently built by Knuckles on Angel Island. Silver married Blaze, and were happy time traveling together across the universe. Tails and Cream were dating, and were the best of friends. Shadow married Maria and enjoyed their life in the GUN agency. Sonic still had Amy in his heart, and never married.

Another one edited and finished. I had these all written already, just editing and publishing.

Reveiw, please? It makes me happy. No flames...

See ya~! -Twila


	3. Chapter 3

Twila here! I know... The chapter's extremly short. Forgive me. Next one is definetly longer though.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic the Hegdehog, Sega, or any Sonic-related character. 

Here you go!

Chapter 3-

"Where am I? Who am I?" Amy asked the darkness that surrounded her. She could see nothing, just hear her own voice and thought.

"You are the one they call Amy..." the dark replied. This startled her, but continued.

"The darkside..." "Why am I here?" Amy asked, at the same time wondering who was answering on the other side.

"The one called Dr. Eggman teleported you here." the darkness answered promptly.

"I remember now..." Amy said as her memories came back to her.

"How do I get back to my world?" Amy asked frimly, remembering she had to find _some_way back, they'd hopefully noticed she was gone by now.

"You must fight the champion of the arena." The darkness spoke in a grave voice.

"Then that's exactly where I should be." Amy said as she saw a light at the distance. It was the only thing she could see at the moment, and decided to move towards it.

"Wait..." the darkness called after her.

"For every day you spend here... A year passes in your world."

"What!?" Amy froze. Collecting her thoughts, she smirked, and began running again.

"Then this better be over quick."

Ta da! Transitional, but important. What will happen next? I wonder...

Please review!

See ya~! -Twila


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I know this is one of the longest chapters in the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega or any other characters.

Just the monsters I guess. If I did, Amy would get Sonic in all the games and in the shows.

Here we go!

Chapter 4-

"This is it..." Amy said nervously. "you here to fight?" a scary looking 'thing' asked. It had green fur, 16 or so eyes, what looked like 3 legs, and 4 horns. Not to mention, it _smelled, had razor sharp teeth, _and was incredibly tall.

"Yeah..." Amy said shaking slightly, either from the smell or out of fear of the thing's teeth.

"Good. Crowd needs a show. Choose your gear." The thing said as he pointed to a hallway leading towards a room full of weapons and clothing. One side had gear, and weapons, the other costumes.

Amy noticed that her dress was ripped up from the transportation, and decided it would better to get something new.  
She walked into a section, and saw various costumes, along with bags, and supplies.

_'Who knew the dark side could ever have a sense of fasion...' _The pinkette thought while walking down the long halway.

As she was walking down the row, something caught her eye. It was a silk black tunic, that started with a ruby studded necklace, then the backless top, black silk, then a ruby belt, a full length skirt, a slit on the side for her leg. Next to it, a black mask. ruby bracelets, a headband, and a black diamond ring.

" The ring I always wished sonic would give me..." Amy said remembering how much she wanted to marry sonic.

"But now... He's a prince... And I'm on the darkside of the world... *a tear fell* I may never see him again..."

_'You will see him again. Save your self. You can't rely on him for everything.' _Amy though as she straightened her back. She managed to calmed down, and took the costume down, and set it on the floor. She put it on, ignoring the scars covering her body. Looking at herself, she admired how it fit perfectly.

Moving on, with her new look, she went to the weapons section. Since she didn't know how to use a sword or knife, she pocketed a whip, and found a matching hammer for her outfit. It was black, with diamond spikes, and a leather Handel.

A loud speaker came on, and announced- "things and monsters, report to the arena!"

_'I guess I'm a thing...'_Amy thought as she stood up and headed out of the room. She walked though a series of dark and smelly hallways, and found herself in a dim light arena.

_"Who would of thought the darkside creatures needed entertainment."_Amy thought, seeing the mass crowds of vasious creatures surrounding her. She saw a series of monsters look at her with curiosity, and puzzled looks. She heard a few gasps, but had no idea what was going on.

A huge monster, with something close to a microphone came out and said- "Welcome to darkside arena! As you know, our prize is a chance to escape this dark dismal world! Our first champion dr. Ivo eggman is currently reaking havoc on the outer world!" It announced proudly. (Do monsters have genders?)

_'So this is where egghead came from. Does that mean all mosters are as dim as he is?"_Amy thought, as she smiled slightly.

The monster/announcer took a look at Amy with it's huge orange eyes and said "it seem this... Thing has found the legendary tunic of... Her. *gasps fill the arena*

Quickly recovering, the announcer continued. "Now, let's see if... Uh... You... Can beat our current champion... The Abomination!"

A large shadowed figure was risin up from a platform.

"Awwww... Shoot." Amy said, slightly shaking. It was very hairy, with a trail of slime left wherever he went. He was extremly big, at least the size of a building. Amy couldn't quite make out the color, but it looked like black. It carried A club, full of poisoned spikes. Fur covered it's eyes, and it's mouth was full of sharp teeth. It had no nose, just ears. Lastly, an odor that could knock anyone out if they were too close.

_"I get why it's called the abomination..."_Amy thought, redyign her fighting stance and raising her hammer.

"Fight... Fight... Fight... Fight!" The crowd of creatures chanted, getting increasingly louder.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road! Monsters! On the right we have... Uh... Um..." the monster clumsily runs over to Amy and asks- "What's your name?"

"The black widow." Amy anwsered confidently. She didn't what to give her real name, so she made up one.

"On the left we have... The abomination!" the announcer said.

"Ready.. Set.. Fight!" The huge monster charged at Amy, club gleaming in the light.

"graaaah!" It bellowed, Amy feeling the full force of it's breath.

But Amy was ready. She dodged the first attack, and struck he monster in the head. It survived but then charged again, club and poison spikes in the air. Accidentally, she pressed one of the gems on her bracelet.

A knife shot out of the side of both of her wrists. She stood dazed for a second, but then she snapped out of it. She went for a rebound, and sprung at his head. She stabbed its eyes, and the monster fell backwards, defeated. Amy examined her body, looking for any traces of poison on her skin.

None. Right when Amy thought she had her ticket back home, another monster charged at her again blind with rage (but blind anyways).

"EEK!" Amy yelped, missing the spikes by a few inches.

She allowed her breath catch up with her; and then lept in the air. Coming down with brute force, Amy struck he monster on the head.

For the next 10 days, she fought monsters of various size, shape, and power. Finally, on the tenth day, she was pronounced victor of all monsters.

And with that, fate unclear, she headed into the portal that would take her back to her world, very clear that it had been 10 years since she left.

Would her friends remember her? Would they still accept her? Amy didn't know.

Fate awaited, and she stepped into the portal.

Done! That was long.

Review Please!

See ya~! -Twila


End file.
